


What To Do When Your Class Field Trip Is Attacked

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caline Bustier deserves a raise, Caline Bustier is the queen we deserve, Caline doesn't mess around, Chloe is trying, Dating sucks, Don't mess with the adults, F/M, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng Knows, Sabine doesn't mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: Caline adjusted her blouse and checked the time as she sipped her chardonnay. She was seated at a table for two at LaDonna’s and was awaiting her blind date; a businessman that was into post-modernism art. Somewhere deep inside, torn-jeans and grunge-loving teenager Caline was screaming bloody murder at her for this, but the guy seemed decent enough when she texted, and his profile pic had a surfing shot.She wasn’t as huge of a fan of post-modernism, but abs? Yes. Yes, she was a fan of abs. Absolutely.See what I did there? That was a joke. A sexy joke.Sorry.***After a questionable night out, Caline finds herself without a kwami and managing a field trip with awkward students, a helpful mom, a frightening caretaker, and of course, an akuma attack. What will happen when the bad guys disrupt everything and manage to capture everyone except for an angry Caline Bustier and Sabine Cheng?A beat down.A beat down happens.A one-shot story where Caline strikes out at love, Sabine proves she is mom of the year, a new costume debuts, and Mayura realizes she should never, ever mess with the adults.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier/Andre Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Caline Bustier
Series: The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654729
Comments: 48
Kudos: 288
Collections: The What To Do Series





	What To Do When Your Class Field Trip Is Attacked

Caline adjusted her blouse and checked the time as she sipped her chardonnay. She was seated at a table for two at LaDonna’s and was awaiting her blind date; a businessman that was into post-modernism art. Somewhere deep inside, torn-jeans and grunge-loving teenager Caline was screaming bloody murder at her for this, but the guy seemed decent enough when she texted, and his profile pic had a surfing shot.

She wasn’t as huge of a fan of post-modernism, but abs? Yes. Yes, she was a fan of abs. _Abs_ olutely.

See what I did there? That was a joke. A sexy joke.

Sorry.

“Yer feller’s a might bit late,” Ziggy said from her handbag.

“Shush, you,” Caline said. She took some bread from the table and slid it into her purse for the kwami to devour, which he promptly did. “He’ll be here. This one seems nice.”

“The last two seemed nice,” Ziggy said. “Then they didn’t even show. That’s a right mean thing ta do to a pretty gal like yerself.”

Caline blushed and sipped the wine. “You always know just what to say to a girl. Oh, if only you weren’t a three-inch-tall immortal goat monster, Ziggy.”

Ziggy shrugged. “Ya’ll can’t be as perfect as me, Miss Caline.”

“Excuse me, Caline?”

Caline looked up and smiled. _‘Oh, thank God. He looks like his photo.’_ In front of her was a tan man with wavy, jet-black hair and a dashing smile. He was wearing a purple tee shirt that looked freshly pressed, and his jeans looked like they had been sewn on.

Caline smiled and nodded. “Claude? It’s lovely to meet you.”

She stood and hugged him.

_‘…Wow. Should stop hugging. This is good. This was a good plan.’_

“Wow,” Claude said, blushing slightly. “You’re… I know how cheesy this sounds, but, you’re beautiful. Your profile pic does not do you justice, Caline.”

Caline blushed and smiled. She prayed that Ziggy remembered their agreement. If they wound up back at her place, he stayed in the purse, no matter what. In return, he would get free reign on the television for a week.

“Sorry I was late,” Claude said as he sat down. “I had to finish a meeting with Mayor Bourgeois.”

“Oh, you know André?” Caline asked as she picked up her menu. She was only doing that for show. She had been here enough times that she could have recited the daily specials from memory, but Claude didn’t need to know that.

Claude nodded. “I needed to work with him on getting some zoning permits signed for our new office buildings. He’s… Let’s just say it was an experience.”

Caline raised an eyebrow and smiled. “He can be a bit much sometimes, but he means well.”

“How do you know him?” Claude asked.

“Oh, his daughter is in my class,” Caline said. Claude nearly spit out his drink at that.

“You mean that harpy?” Claude exclaimed.

Caline frowned. “I admit that Chloé is a bit… Direct in her attitude, but that’s a rather strong descriptor for a child.”

“Not strong enough,” Claude said with a laugh. “That girl is a complete, 100%, spoiled brat. Every time I have to visit André, she’s always around. Tonight, he brought her to the signing meeting. Can you believe it?”

Caline glared. “What was so wrong with that?”

Claude huffed. “Seriously? Who brings their spoiled little tramp to a business meeting? He fed me some line about promising to take his little princess out tonight, but, for real? Little miss rich bitch can’t stay at home for 15 minutes while the adults do some business?” Claude gave an exasperated sigh. “She kept interrupting every few minutes to ‘remind’ him that they were late for their reservation. Christ.”

Claude looked to Caline. “And you have to put up with that tart in your class? I pity you.”

“Excuse me,” Caline said in a level tone. She set her drink down. “Tart?”

Claude gestured to emphasize his point. “Oh, come on. She dresses like a street walker, and you’re telling me someone who looks and acts like that isn’t out exploring the back seat of every car in Paris? Please. And she runs around, dressed as one of those super-hookers.”

Caline’s eye started to twitch.

“I mean,” Claude continued, digging his own grave as he went, “they run around in spandex all night, doing God-knows-what, and then they get that new one? Tell me she isn’t a... Well, seriously, have you seen her? She looks like a cross between a cow and a prostitute.”

Caline sighed internally as she realized that no amount of abs were going to save this evening. She was about to scoot her chair out and toss her drink in Claude’s face when Claude leapt out of his chair and started screaming.

“Rat! Rat! There’s a rat in my pants!”

 _‘Accurate,’_ Caline thought to herself. Claude rolled on the floor, screaming his head off as Caline saw a small bulge protrude from Claude’s pantleg. It was steadily making its way up.

Caline looked in her empty purse and muttered, “Oh no.”

A server rushed over and knelt beside the panicked Claude, who was now punching at his thigh and screaming hysterically. Tears were pouring down his cheeks.

“Sir! Sir! Are you alright?”

Claude grabbed the server by the collar and pointed at his crotch. “THERE’S A RAT IN MY PANTS!”

The server glanced down and gasped, powerless to help. Caline watched, not knowing if she should be laughing hysterically, feeling embarrassed, or if the growing sense of dread in her stomach was the appropriate reaction. She settled on a little of each.

“Ziggy,” she muttered. “Oh, don’t do it. Don’t do it, it’s so not worth the effort, no no noooOh, my God.”

Claude spasmed and let out a scream that Caline was pretty sure only dogs could hear. He wrestled his pants off in front of the stunned restaurant and rolled away, grabbing himself and sobbing hysterically as he checked for bite marks.

It took three servers and a cook to get him to leave before the cops showed up.

Caline let out a long sigh and picked up the bottle of chardonnay that was sitting beside the table. Ignoring the glass, she tipped back and enjoyed the show.

Later that evening, Caline was sitting in her button up pajamas with some complementary carry-out from LaDonna’s. She had a second bottle of chardonnay, as the first one was mysteriously empty. Next to her was her stuffed bear, Mr. Bearitone.

“Did you know that they let you carr, carry out wine?” Caline said to Ziggy as she did her best to get her fork to her mouth. It was a difficult task at this point.

“Golly, Miss Caline, I’ve never seen you this tipsy before,” Ziggy said with a whistle. He was watching something involving a high-profile city girl discovering the true meaning of Christmas by falling in love with a handsome ranch hand during a sabbatical.

“I’s cans get drunk if I want to. I was s’pposed ta get la… To have the sexy, the sexy times tonight, and then he just,” she made a fist and then extended her fingers. “He jush blew it all to Hell. All those abs, wasted.” Caline pouted. “It’s been six, sixsh months, Zigs. I have needs. I _needs_ the needs, ya know? I wush gonna rock his damn world. All he had’s ta do was sit there an look pretty, but _nooooo_. That… _Stupid_ prick.”

Caline hiccupped.

“Gosh, I’m powerful sorry I did what I did,” Ziggy said. “S’just, when he started goin’ on about ya like that, well… Us kwami’s are right protective of our keepers, and yer the best one I’ve had in a hundred years.”

Caline shakily pointed. “I’m the only keepers you’ve hads for a hundred, hundred yearsh.” Caline shrugged and sloshed a bit of liquor on the floor. “S’cool. He had it comin’. But you didn’t have to, to bite his…”

“I just gave him a scare,” Ziggy said. “Honest. It was just to teach that rustler a lesson.”

“Can’t believe he shpoke about Chloé like that,” Caline muttered. “She’s a good kid. She just, she knows how to do bitch shoooo _well_ and she’s just got a lot on her plate and that _stupid_ _jerk_ with his toned body and hair meant for fingers to run throughs and…”

Caline sat upright and quickly set the bottle and food down. She bolted for the bathroom and made it just in time.

Ziggy sighed. “Be there in a sec. I’ll hold yer hair back, Miss Caline.”

***

Later that night, long after Caline had passed out in her chair and Ziggy had grown tired of television, Caline’s balcony door quietly slid open. A slim, yellow figure stepped in and surveyed the apartment before checking to make sure Caline was breathing.

Chloé set to work, gathering the liquor bottles and putting them in the fridge. She boxed up the food, got some paper towels for the spilled booze, and then quickly ran a load of dishes. She then carried Caline to her bedroom and tucked her in. As Queen Bee, Chloé was exceptionally strong. The passed-out woman weighed no more to Chloé than a bag of flour.

Chloé sat on the edge of Caline’s bed and said, “I guess your date ended up sucking again. Sorry, Ms. Bustier.” Chloé looked out the window of Caline’s tiny room at the street below. There wasn’t much traffic at this hour, and everything was bathed in that orange glow that city lights give off late at night.

“S’okay,” she said. “He probably wasn’t good enough for you.”

She went to the living room and picked up Mr. Bearitone. After padding him off (he got a bit covered in booze as well), she brought him back to the bedroom. She had meant to tuck the bear in beside Caline, but instead, she wound up hugging it.

“So, I was hoping to catch you tonight, you know, before you went to sleep.”

Outside, a car honked. Chloé listened to the light sounds of traffic for a moment before they faded into the distance.

“It’s, um, my mom,” Chloé said to the dark room. “So, I guess she and dad finally had it out. I won’t bore you with the details, but she said some really, really awful things. To both of us.”

Chloé hugged the bear a little tighter.

“She’s leaving him. She said she’s filing for divorce as soon as she touches down in New York.”

Chloé sniffed and rocked a little at the edge of the bed.

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to feel, you know?” She asked the room. “I mean, on one hand, I’m _so_ glad. She’s leaving and I’m free of her. Daddy’s free of her. She was making our lives miserable. Utterly miserable.”

Chloé wiped a tear from her eye.

“But I still feel like I failed, you know? I mean, she’s my mom and she never… She never, ever loved me. She even got my name wrong as she was leaving. I was never good enough to be loved by her, and now nothing will change that. And I know what you’d say,” Chloé put a hand on the lump of comforters that was Caline. “You’d say that was her fault and not mine, and I know you’re right. I really do,” Chloé sniffed.

Chloé drew in a long, shaky breath.

“It still doesn’t change how I feel.”

Chloé took the stuffed bear and gently set it under the covers beside Caline.

“You shouldn’t drink so much,” Chloé said as she moved the hair out of Caline’s face. “You’re incredible, and I wish you could see you the way I do. I wish you knew how important you are. How important to me you are.”

Chloé stroked the hair on Caline’s head.

“I’d die for you, you know that?” Chloé’s voice shook as she whispered. She looked at Caline, who had begun to softly snore.

“I’d die for you and I wouldn’t think twice,” she said.

Chloé kissed Caline on the forehead and then paused as she wrestled with the words that were forming in her throat.

“Sweet dreams.” She whispered. “I love you, mom.”

A moment later, the balcony doors quietly closed, and the apartment was quiet once again.

***

The next thing Caline knew, her alarm was going off.

She looked around. Her head was splitting in two, the bedroom stank of alcohol, and her bed was empty, save for her and her bear. It took her a solid thirty seconds to register that Mr. Bearitone was _not_ Mr. Abs, and then another few seconds to remember why.

“Goddammit,” she said into her pillow. “Not again.”

She flailed wildly at her nightstand until her alarm stopped screaming at her. A moment later, she flailed wildly again as Ziggy came in, dodging her blows as he greeted her.

“Mornin’! Ya got a message on yer magic talky glass.”

Caline blinked as she tried to process what Ziggy was saying. “You mean my phone?”

Ziggy dropped it near her head. Caline examined the screen and saw a message from Mr. Kubdel.

“What? Why is he texting me at… _SHIT_!”

Caline sprang out of bed and then grabbed her head as she immediately remembered she was hung over. “The field trip,” she growled to herself. “It’s today. I promised them. I… ARUGH!”

She punched her pillow as Ziggy looked on.

Caline was skilled in a great many things. One of them was putting on her professional face in a hurry. Ziggy waited outside the bathroom as the whirlwind that was Caline Bustier tore through her morning routine like it was a sprint.

She burst out looking like, well, teacher Caline. She was focused, although her eyes were a little bloodshot. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, downing half of it while standing there, holding the door open.

“Ziggy,” she gasped as she set the bottle down. “You stay home today.”

“But Miss Caline,” Ziggy said with a hurt look on his face. “Why?”

Caline closed her fridge and then checked her hair in the reflection of the metal door. “Well, you’re a bit overprotective of me from time to time, and I’d prefer not to worry about you, um, going off on anyone today.”

“Why would I be goin’ off on anyone today? Yer only goin’ on a field trip ta that place with the pretty pictures, ain’t ya?”

Caline blushed and downed the rest of her water.

Ziggy examined her closely. “Are you wearin’ makeup?”

“No,” Caline said a little too quickly. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

“Wait, Miss Caline,” Ziggy cried. “Ya really shouldn’t go without me. What if something happens?” His voice softened. “I can be good.”

Caline paused at the door. “Ziggy, I know you can, but… Every other miraculous user in Paris will either be there. I’m sure that if something happens, they’ve got it covered. I just… I need to be able to focus on today and not worry about you, okay?”

Ziggy pouted and said, “I understand.”

“And besides,” Caline said. “I’ve got helpers today. Ms. Cheng and Ms. Sancoeur have both volunteered.

Ziggy shuddered at the mention of Nathalie. “Now, you wait a minute, Miss Caline. That Nathalie woman? Why would you ever invite her along? She’s as scary as a wolf in the hen house.”

“She’s terrifying,” Caline agreed. “I don’t think she can smile. Still, it was either that, or Adrien misses the trip, so I can suck it up for a day.”

“Shucks, it’s a plumb shame Adrien’s mama is such a spooky gal.”

Caline frowned. “She’s not his mother, she’s his assigned keeper. She works for his father.”

“Is that the guy ya said was a, what was the phrase again?”

Caline blushed. “Not now, Ziggy.”

“But you used such big words!”

Caline growled. “Ziggy…”

“Oh, I remember now. But just what _is_ a, uh, a ‘Pustulant Cock Goblin’ anyway? That some kinda rooster monster?”

Caline covered her face with her hand. “Dammit, Ziggy. Just stop talking.” Caline sighed. “Look, just for today, okay? Just stay home and enjoy the apartment and let me deal with things. There’s some ice cream in the freezer and you can watch as much television as you want.”

“I’d rather be with you, ma’am,” Ziggy said.

Caline smiled. “Hey, after work, you wanna go on patrol? Would that make you feel better?”

Ziggy instantly brightened up. “Why, yes ma’am! I’ll see ya then!”

“Bye, Ziggy,” Caline said as she quickly closed the door and hurried to work.

***

Per government mandate, there were certain things Caline Bustier was required to do as an educator. One of these things was to enrich the educational experience of her students through excursions.

Field trips.

Now, in Paris, this should have never been an issue. The city is overflowing with cultural landmarks, museums, churches, everything. You could easily spend each school day learning about a different facet of Parisian history and still come up short. The city was packed with culture.

The school budget, however, was _not_ packed.

So, while Caline would have loved to have done the Paris Museum of Modern Art, or the Petit Palais, or to take a road trip to the Rodin Museum, walking-distance trips were the norm.

And that is what brought her to stand outside, sunglasses set firmly on her face, with her students on a beautiful spring day, doing her level best to corral her class with the help of some blessedly present parent helpers. Caline was relieved and said a secret prayer of thanks when she saw that Marinette’s mother had arrived not only smiling, but with a hot coffee in hand for her. She then felt a wave of cold wash over her when Adrien’s keeper, Nathalie, arrived with Adrien.

‘ _At least he looks excited to be here,’_ Caline thought. Adrien was smiling warmly as his friends rushed over to greet him.

“Dude, I’m so stoked you could make it!” Nino said.

“Hey Adrien,” Alya said with a wave.

“Hey guys,” Adrien said back.

“Hiirrgglubmum.”

Adrien waved. “Morning, Marinette!”

“Alright everyone, get into your groups. We’re spending the day at the Louvre. Mr. Kubdel is giving us a private tour of the new exhibit opening next week, the Sands of Time.”

Alix popped a bubble and shrugged. “Eh, it’s okay. Lotta Roman stuff some scientists found off the shore of Venice or something, some statues from around the world, and like, a cannon from a battleship or something set in salt water to preserve it and keep it from corroding. The usual. S’cool.”

Actually, Alix could tell you in explicit detail about each of the exhibits if she wanted to. She loved her dad and paid close attention when he talked about the different exhibits he worked on. She was well-versed in the intricate histories of several cultures and knew practically as much as her dad and brother about each exhibit. History just spoke to her, and she secretly loved learning about it. She just refused to let anyone know she knew, lest people start expecting things of her.

Alix was smart enough to pretend to be disinterested. She found it made life easier.

Caline gave her a teacher’s smile and said, “Thank you, Alix. Now, we’re getting into four groups, as we have four adults.”

“Four?” Kim piped up.

Caline nodded. “Mr. Kubdel has volunteered to help once we arrive.”

“Not it,” Alix shouted out. Her friends looked at her as she shrugged and said, “What? I’ve already heard dad go off about this stuff. Someone else can be in his group.”

“Adrien will stay with me,” Nathalie abruptly stated. It was not a question.

Caline blinked. “Um…”

“Excuse me,” a timid voice spoke up. Caline looked to Marinette, who was raising her hand. “Actually? Mom and I had already told Adrien he could go with us? You know, because of that group assignment on ancient Greece you gave us?”

Caline had told Marinette to her face that she was never going to directly interfere, but so help her, she had read no less than thirty fan works that started just like this and she had the power to make it happen, so she was willing to start it off and let the chips fall where they may.

She would _in_ directly interfere. That was allowed.

Also, for Caline, the line of professionalism blurred a bit when it came to fandom. Even in weird situations like this.

Also-also, it didn’t hurt that Marinette had begged her to pair them up, so you know. There was that. Caline knew how to be a good wing woman.

“If that’s the case, you can accompany us,” Nathalie said. She turned to Adrien. “Your father has given me strict instructions on how this trip should go.”

Sabine frowned. “Um, ma’am? I would prefer to know where my daughter is on this trip, if you don’t mind?”

“She’ll be with me, by the look of it,” Nathalie said in a cool, collected tone.

“You do realize the point of this trip is to explore and have fun?” Sabine asked. “Did _fun_ enter into your planning at all?”

Caline felt a groan starting within her. Sabine wanted to make sure the kids had fun and that Marinette had ample opportunity to potentially flirt with Adrien. I mean, it was written all over the woman’s face. She obviously approved of her daughter’s crush and was doing the good mom thing of trying to steer things without being too involved. It’s a tightrope act. Most parents fail miserably or are overly obvious.

She usually did too, but hey. Give her this.

Caline knew that Nathalie was the opposite of fun. She also was most likely against any flirting, or talking, or anything that wasn’t already entered into that damn pad she carried with her at all times.

This was going to lead to one of the lowest parts of being a teacher: mitigating parent conflicts.

Before Nathalie could say anything, Caline spoke up. “Actually, both Adrien and Marinette have come to me for help on this assignment, so if it’s all the same to both of you, they can be in my group. I’ll make sure they get what they need from this _and_ that they have fun. Fair?”

Both women glared at each other and then nodded to Caline.

 _‘Oh thank Christ,’_ Caline thought as she smiled and caught two grateful glances from her favorite heroes.

As they walked to the Louvre, Chloé made her way to Caline’s side and casually asked, “so, how was the date?”

Caline tripped a little. “Not good. He was a bit of a jerk, to tell the truth. I ended up leaving early.”

Chloé’s eyebrows went up at that. “His profile pic looked good, though.”

Caline shot Chloé a side-glare. “How did you, did you, you did! You snuck a look at my phone?”

Chloé crossed her arms and raised her chin. “I was concerned for your well-being.”

“How did you get into my phone?”

“You left it on your desk, unlocked, when you went to the restroom yesterday.”

Caline blushed. “That’s not trustworthy, kiddo.”

Chloé shrugged. “I need to know if you’re going into a dangerous situation.”

Caline muttered, “I’ve got superpowers, too, you know.”

“Look,” Chloé said. “If you had just come to me in the first place, I could have told you Claude was human garbage and saved you any trouble. I’ve run into him plenty of times with Daddy, and each time, all he does is brag about his latest conquest. I make a point of hustling daddy out of any meetings he has with him as quickly as I can. The man can take is business elsewhere, as far as I’m concerned.”

Caline looked to Chloé and smiled. “Well, I wish you’d said something _before_ my date.”

“Eh, I value your privacy.”

Caline was about to ask how searching her phone led to valuing her privacy, but then let it go. Such were the ways of Chloé.

When they arrived, Mr. Kubdel was outside, waving and ready to greet them. Alix made sure to let out a groan in response.

Mr. Kubdel smiled warmly at Caline and shook her hand. “Thank you so much for bringing the class by, Ms. Bustier. I’ve been so excited to give you all a private tour!”

Caline blushed slightly and nodded. “The pleasure is ours, and, um, you can call me Caline.” She moved an errant hair out of her eyes.

Chloé, who had been standing just behind her and up until that moment had been focused on her phone, glanced up and quietly muttered, “Holy shit.”

Chloé quickly took Alix’s dad in. _‘Moustache, scarf, nice eyes, thinning hair, but no bald spot. Stable job. Eh. She could do better,’_ she thought to herself.

He led them inside and down a side hall to the new exhibit. The group took in the massive hanging banners advertising the new exhibit as they made their way to a set of double doors. Beside them, holding a stack of sloppily arranged papers and hopping up and down with eagerness, was an older boy Caline recognized as Alix’s brother, Jalil.

“Dad!” Jalil said excitedly as the group approached. He ran to Mr. Kubdel. “I finally finished the translations on the tablets in the north hall!”

Mr. Kubdel smiled and patted his son on the shoulder. “That’s wonderful, Jalil. Perhaps we can go over them in a little while? I have a class tour here and we were about to see the new exhibit.”

Jalil looked over his dad’s shoulder to see the class waiting patiently. Alix waved and said, “sup, dork?”

“Dad,” Jalil said eagerly, ignoring his sister. “This can’t wait. You need to read these translations. The tablets talk about actual alien encounters with the Roman empire!”

Mr. Kubdel sighed and grabbed Jalil and led him off to the side. “Son, we’ve been over this. This is not the time or place. Now, if you would please step aside…”

“Dad!” Jalil shouted. He dropped some of his papers as he shook a wad of notes at his father. “This is serious! I finally have proof, real, legitimate proof of aliens and you just, just push me aside? What do you need, photos of UFO’s over Rome?”

Mr. Kubdel leveled a stern glare at his son. “Enough, Jalil. I won’t have you disrupting the tour. Frankly, I don’t know that I have time at all for such wild, unsubstantiated theories. You need to get your feet on the ground, son. You have a college interview next week. I suggest you prepare for that instead of spending your days mistranslating ancient ruins. Now,” Mr. Kubdel stepped past his son and opened the doors to the exhibit. “If you can please wait, I promise I’ll listen to your theories later today.”

“But, dad!”

“This way, everyone,” Mr. Kubdel said to the group. They filed into the exhibit hall, looking around at the gigantic stone pillars and statues that lined the way. Alix waved as she walked by, but didn’t stop to help Jalil pick up his things. This was admittedly not the first time she had seen this exchange.

Behind them, Jalil stood, fuming.

Nathalie glanced behind her as they continued on, and smiled.

The groups quickly broke apart, each one taking a different section and pouring over the displays. Adrien was particularly fascinated by a reconstruction of a Roman trading ship. Caline noticed this as she nudged Marinette and said, “why don’t the two of you study this together while I check in on everyone else?”

Marinette turned bright pink and mumbled something. Caline figured it was a cross between okay, are you sure, thank you, I couldn’t, he’s going to marry me, and four other phrases all being said at the same time. Marinette approached Adrien timidly.

 _‘Oh, for Christ’s sake_ ,’ Caline thought. She gave Marinette an ever-so-slight nudge as she walked by. Marinette responded by full-on sailing forward with a surprised squawk. Before she could face plant on the tile, Adrien looked over and caught her, just in time.

“Hi,” she said, inches from his face.

“Hi yourself,” he said back, smiling.

Caline walked off with a smug smile plastered to her face.

She was going to check on the Kubdel group, you know, to make sure it was doing okay and everything. She was about halfway there when she noticed Sabine wandering off on her own. Curious, Caline followed.

Of course, it wasn’t for anything grand or mysterious. Caline wound up following her into the restroom.

Sabine looked up from the sink as Caline walked in. “Hey,” Sabine said, smiling.

Caline nodded. “This is a pretty good group of kids. They can get by for a few minutes without us.” Caline noticed Sabine splashing water on her face. “You okay?”

Sabine nodded. “I was up late waiting on Mari to get home. The news said she was out fighting something with scissors for hands and I couldn’t… I had to know she made it back.”

Caline nodded. “I get it. Sometimes it can be a little scary when they go out for, you know, _that_.”

“So, where were you last night?” Sabine asked. Caline heard the tone in her voice and shuddered. It was part casual asking, part accusation. Caline sighed and accepted the guilt; she was the adult in the group, after all. Her being the newest member and a part-timer didn’t change that fact.

“Crap date,” Caline said. “Ended up staying up way too late and, um, my head kind of hurts now.”

Sabine grinned. “I’ve been there, although I admit it’s been a while. Thanks for your help with the ice queen, by the way.”

Caline shuddered. “That woman terrifies me. I don’t know how Adrien can be such a good kid with influences like her and Gabriel in his life.”

“Tell me about it,” Sabine said. “Between you and me, I think he’s adorable, but yeah, I’m confused as heck as to how such a nice boy can grow up around such horrible human beings.” She shot Caline some side eye. “Speaking of dates, I noticed you were, how should I put it, grateful for the tour this morning?”

Caline blushed. “Of course I was. It’s a handsome museum. A fine museum. A fine tour guide. Tour.”

She looked at Sabine, who was smiling at her. “Oh, shut up. He can talk and he has a stable job, and there are worse choices out there. He’s always pleasant during our conferences, plus, he’s good with his kids. You saw how he handled Jalil out there. That boy is a nut, and his dad still makes time. That makes up for…”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “For the neck-up?”

Caline slumped. “Are we at the stage in our acquaintanceship where I can call you a bitch in good humor?”

Sabine made a point of thinking about it and grinned. “I think we’re there.”

Caline smiled back just as the bathroom door flew open and Queen Bee charged in. She slammed the door behind her and braced it with her body.

Caline and Sabine looked at her, wide-eyed as Chloé looked over her shoulder and shouted, “What are you doing in here?! Get in the stalls and hide! Now!”

Both women wanted to ask a dozen questions, but something very heavy chose that moment to start pounding on the door. Chloé pushed back and grit her teeth. “There’s two of them! The little one- don’t let him take your picture, whatever you do! It’ll put you in a trance and… Hey,” she called back to Caline. “You know anyone who might be able to brace this door with me?”

Caline shook her head. “I, um, I can’t. I left it at home.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Chloé screamed as the door exploded. Chloé went flying as Caline grabbed Sabine and dragged her into a stall, shutting the door behind them. They heard a scuffle, followed by a flash of light.

Then silence.

“What...?” Sabine asked, but Caline put her hand to Sabine’s mouth and shook her head no.

They waited.

After a few minutes, they heard what sounded like heavy footsteps tromp out of the restroom and down the hall, away from where they were hiding.

Cautiously, Caline opened the door to see Chloé, laying on the ground and completely still. Her eyes were wide open and dilated. Caline gave her a firm shake. Nothing.

“That’s disturbing,” Caline muttered as Sabine looked on in horror.

“Is she dead?” Sabine asked.

Caline shook her head. “No, just in a trance, I guess? Okay. Let’s move her out of the way. Can you get her feet?”

Caline pointed, and Sabine, still in shock, nodded and helped lift Chloé off the floor and over to the wall. They propped her up and Caline patted her head.

“There we go. She should be fine here.”

She looked over to see Sabine heading for the door. “Wait a minute! Where are you going?”

“To find my daughter. I need to know she’s safe.”

Caline scrambled to her feet and grabbed Sabine by the wrist. “Wait! Think this through. Chloé said there’s two of them. She said the smaller one did that,” she gestured to Chloé. “But something big did this,” she gestured to the door. “We go out there, we’re at risk for more than just being zapped. This thing could kill us, whatever it is.”

“My daughter is out there, potentially fighting for her life. If I can help, I should help,” Sabine said angrily.

“How is getting squished going to help her?” Caline snapped back. “We need to…”

“Hey.”

Both women whipped around to the doorway to see Juleka calmly standing there. The small goth waved.

Caline charged forward and brought Juleka into the restroom. “Are you okay?” Caline frantically asked as she checked her over.

Juleka blushed and fidgeted. “I’m okay, I’m okay, jeez.”

“What did you see out there?” Caline asked.

“Is Marinette okay?” Sabine asked.

Juleka looked from Caline to Sabine and bit her lip. “Um, so yeah. Everyone is frozen right now, including Marinette. There’s a guy out there with a camera whose freezing people when he photographs them.

“How did you escape?” Sabine asked.

Juleka shrugged. “I _never_ turn up right in group photos. I just stood still until he left and then, you know.”

Caline stifled a laugh. “I never thought that would turn out to be a good thing.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve got, um, something for you.” She looked to Sabine and then back to Caline. “I think it was, um, just for you.”

Caline looked to Sabine and then nodded at Juleka. “It’s okay, Juleka.”

Juleka shrugged and dug in her pocket for a minute. She brought out a set of red and black earrings and a silver ring.

“So, like, this floating red thing asked me to grab these off of Mari, and then this weird cat thing said I should get this ring so that lady out there wouldn’t find it, and both of them said to find you. So, um, here you go.”

Caline’s eyes went wide at the sight of both miraculous being popped into her hand. She was so distracted that she forgot to ask, what lady?

“Are those what change them?” Sabine asked, intrigued.

Caline nodded. “Yep. These are what change them.”

“Good,” Sabine said as she grabbed the earrings out of Caline’s hand.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Caline protested. “I have more experience with that one. I should be the one to use it.”

Sabine shook her head. “No. It’s my daughter out there. It’s _always_ my daughter out there and I can never, ever help. I just stay at home and cower while she picks up the slack for everyone. If she can’t fight this battle, then dammit, just this _once,_ I will fight it for her.”

Tikki popped out the moment Sabine put on the earrings. “Hi Caline, I… Oh no,” Tikki went pale when she saw Sabine.

“It’s cool, bug.” Caline waved hello. “She already knew.”

Sabine stared at Tikki. “Are you the thing that makes my daughter go out and fight for her life?”

Tikki gave a nervous laugh. “I don’t make her do anything, ma’am. I just help when she asks.”

Sabine stared hard at the little floating creature. Tikki looked back to Caline and said, “This is a little awkward. Can I be on you instead?”

“Sorry Sugarcube,” Plagg said as Caline slipped on the ring. “This time, I get to ride with Mamabug. Hey, will this make you Mamacat?”

Caline grumbled. “So, you’re the one who keeps eating the cheese in my drawer?”

Plagg grinned. “Guilty.”

Caline looked to Tikki and frowned. This was a mistake, but Sabine was adamant. Still, Caline wondered if this was the time for arguing about this. “Okay, fine. We’ll try it your way. Just, please be careful.”

Sabine nodded. “Let’s go save those kids!”

She stood waiting expectantly for a moment.

“Um, what do I do?”

Tikki rubbed her tiny head in frustration. “Say Tikki, spots on to activate your powers. When you’re ready to detransform, say Tikki, spots off.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

Caline watched as Sabine spun in the air, transforming in front of her. Sabine’s costume was identical to her daughter’s, and when she touched down, Sabine took a few moments to appreciate the new look.

“Did I just lose weight?” Sabine asked, turning slightly.

Caline nodded. “The costume changes you physically. I won’t lie, it’s awesome. So,” she looked to Plagg. “What’s your magic phrase, cat?”

Plagg smirked. “I like you. You’re to the point. Plagg, claws out.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

There was a flash of green light, and when it was done, Caline felt invigorated. She turned to look in the mirror and gave a low whistle. She was in leather from head to toe, but she had been given knee-high laced-up black boots and a black leather jacket. Her neckline made a small V with crisscrossing straps, accentuated by a collar with a small, silver bell. Her hair hung loose, pushed up slightly by her mask.

“…I’m keeping this one,” Caline said.

“Let’s go,” Sabine said, heading for the door.

“Remember, there’s two of them,” Caline said as they headed out. She already had her staff in her hand.

Juleka watched them leave and then said to the empty restroom. “So, cool. You’re welcome, and all. I guess I’ll just wait here, then.”

***

Caline and Sabine charged through the museum back towards the Sands of Time exhibit. It was relatively easy to tell which way to go, as there were cracks in the flooring where whatever had walked through had stepped.

“Good God,” Sabine said as she saw the damage. “What did this?”

“Something very big,” Caline said in a dry tone. “Okay, crash course. You have super-everything right now, so whatever it is, we can probably punch it.”

Sabine nodded. “Good to know.” Her hand went to the yoyo on her hip.

Caline raised an eyebrow. “Fair warning. That took me a few tries.”

Sabine unhooked it, let it out and spun it expertly around her body before settling into a spinning shield beside her as they went. “I’m a fast learner,” she said.

Caline grinned. “I guess so.”

They rounded a corner and skidded to a halt before scrambling back, just out of sight. There, standing in front of a group of stock-still children, was a purple and green akuma. He was in a jester’s outfit and had wild, green hair. In one hand was an old-fashioned camera, and in the other was a crumpled piece of paper.

The second creature was a gigantic stone statue. It looked to Caline like an oversized Terra Cotta warrior.

“That must be from the Treasures of Ancient China exhibit,” Sabine said. “But who is that?”

Caline looked to the third person, a woman in a dark purple dress with blue skin and a fan.

“I don’t know,” Caline murmured. “I’ve never seen her before. She looks like she’s in charge, though.”

The Akuma leapt from student to student and giggled. “It looks like they’re completely captivated, wouldn’t you say?”

The blue woman smiled and gestured with her fan. “Quite, Hysteria. Soon enough, this chaos will attract Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once they arrive, remember you are to photograph them immediately and take their miraculous.”

Hysteria grinned. “Thank you for the assist, Mayura. Your Amok was most helpful with Queen Bee.”

Mayura paused. “Wait, where is her miraculous?”

Hysteria scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “Um, you didn’t tell me to get her miraculous. You just said to get her, so I did. I left her in the restroom.”

Mayura grumbled. “Go back and get it, you idiot! If it’s ours, then we’ll be that much more powerful!”

Hysteria nodded. “Come, Amok. Let us retrieve the lady’s comb, shall we? Look at these fools,” Hysteria shoulder-checked what looked like a frozen Mr. Kubdel as he walked past. “You all wanted proof of my discoveries? Well, now you’ll not only have photographic evidence, but you’ll _be_ in my photos as well!”

Sabine grimaced. “Do they always do that?”

“What?” Caline asked. “You mean talk through everything they’re doing. Pretty much. Yeah.”

“So, Sabine said as she rolled her neck to loosen up. “How do we do this?”

“Well,” Caline said, thinking. “If we were the kids, we’d probably come up with some overly complicated plan. But we’re adults.”

Sabine looked at Caline for a moment. “Is your plan to punch them a lot?”

“Hell yes,” Caline said. “These bad guys are so used to things being complicated that they buckle when someone takes the direct approach. Still, we should make use of your power, just to be safe.”

The two ladies glanced back around the corner as Hysteria approached. Caline looked to Sabine and said, “Okay, now that we know what we’re up against, say lucky charm.”

“Lucky charm?” Sabine asked. Her yoyo then flew up in the air, spun, and down came a can of black spray paint.

“Okay,” Sabine said. Not knowing what to do, she put the can on her hip where it hung by itself.

Caline extended her staff and gave it a quick twirl. “You’ll know what to do with that when the time comes. For now, though? Let’s just focus on kicking his ass.”

Sabine spun her yoyo and nodded. “Agreed.”

Hysteria rounded the corner, still laughing. A moment later a metal pole smashed into his face and sent him flying. He sailed across the hallway and crashed into a glass display case, shattering it on impact.

Mayura looked up in surprise, and then smiled. “Foolish children, welcome to your doom!”

Caline and Sabine rounded the corner, both with their weapons out. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” Caline said with a Cheshire grin.

Mayura’s eyes went wide. “Wait. You’re not Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Sabine flung her yoyo hard and cracked Mayura in the face. The villainess rocked back and fell over, dazed.

Sabine brought the yoyo back to her hand. “We are today, bitch!”

Caline whistled. “Damn. That was… You’re hardcore.”

“She wants to hurt my baby, then she’s gonna bleed,” Sabine growled.

Caline took a step away.

“Look out!” Sabine shouted as the stone soldier charged and brought his fist down. Both women leapt out of the way just in time as the ground they had been standing on moments ago shattered from the force of impact.

“Is this thing alive?” Sabine asked, confused.

“I don’t think so!” Caline shouted as she swung her staff and cracked the back of the amok. The stone statue’s back splintered where she had connected, but still stayed intact.

“Think of it like smacking a deadly piñata,” Caline offered.

Sabine answered by swinging her yoyo around the monster’s legs and giving them a tug. The stone golem fell forward and crashed into the ground as Caline leapt on top of it and brought her hand down on its head.

“Cataclysm!” She yelled. She had watched enough of Adrien’s fights on the Ladyblog that she knew the drill. The stone golem shattered completely and turned to dust as a small, black feather floated out of the rubble.

Caline pointed and sputtered. “Do the thing! Do the catching thing!”

“I don’t know how to do the catching thing!” Sabine said as her yoyo came back to her.

“This is why I wanted yours,” Caline shouted. “Open your yoyo and swing it at the thing!”

Sabine traced the front of the yoyo and said, “Ohhhhh,” as it opened up. She quickly swung at the feather and watched as a light flashed. The feather now white, floated out of her yoyo.

“Okay, got it.” Sabine said with a smile.

“Behind you!” Caline screamed.

Sabine turned just as Hysteria used his camera. He caught Sabine in a flash, rendering the hero helpless.

“That was easier than I thought,” Hysteria said as he reached for Sabine’s earrings. His eyes then went wide as Caline’s staff hyperextended across the room and slammed into his face, knocking him back.

Caline charged forward while Hysteria was reeling and snatched the can of spray paint off of Sabine’s hip. As Hysteria brought his camera up, Caline sprayed the front lenses and flash.

Hysteria tried taking a picture several times before slowly lowering the camera. “Huh,” was all he got out as Caline brought her staff back like a baseball bat and let it fly.

Hysteria cracked against a column and slid to the floor, not moving. Caline ran to him and grabbed the paper in his hand, ripping it in two. Almost instantly, everyone snapped out of their trance.

“What?” Sabine said, confused. “What just happened?”

Caline pointed at the purple butterfly. “Do the thing again!”

Sabine looked and nodded. “I’ll do the thing again!”

One swipe, and the butterfly was gone.

Both women approached each other and pounded their fists before turning to Mayura, who was staring at both of them.

Meanwhile, the class was watching in shock.

“Is that Ladybug?” Nino asked, confused.

“Is that Chat Noir?” Alix asked.

“Oh wow,” Sabrina said. “That’s… _Damn_.”

“Seconded,” Rose said, standing beside her. “Just don’t tell Juleka I said that.”

Adrien and Marinette both made sounds with their throats that never quite made it into words.

Chloé rounded the corner and took in what was happening. “Oh,” she said, eyes wide. “Oh my.”

“Ladies,” Mayura said, backing away slowly. “We can finish this another…”

A yoyo wrapped around her mid-section just as a staff shot between her legs to trip her.

As soon as Mayura was down, both women leapt across the room with a yell. They landed on either side of her, looked to each other, nodded, and then…

“Oh dang,” Alya said as she was filming. “Oh. Oh God.”

Marinette covered her eyes while Adrien turned green.

“You think you can threaten our kids?” Sabine shouted as she pounded Mayura in the face. She stepped back as Caline brought her staff over her head and proceeded to beat Mayura like she was an abandoned copy machine in the middle of a field.

And they did. Not. Stop.

Mayura was losing consciousness and could barely see through the haze of blood in her eyes. Caline grabbed her by the hair and shouted, “Where is Hawkmoth?”

Before Mayura could answer, Caline punched her in the face.

“Speak up!” Caline shouted.

Mayura, realizing she was grossly underprepared for today, flipped her fan to the wall behind her. The delicate fan proceeded to cut through the stone like it was hot butter and caused it to buckle. Everyone stopped what they were doing as large cracks ran up the wall to the ceiling.

Caline looked up. “Dammit,” she said. She looked back to Mayura, who was trying to grin. Granted, she was missing some teeth, but a grin is a grin. I guess.

“Defeat me or shave them,” she slurred through a broken jaw. “Your choice.”

Caline brought Mayura close and said, “We’re _not_ children and we don’t care. I don’t care who you are. If you ever show your face again and try to hurt people? Try to hurt these children again? I will kill you. No banter, no bargaining. Just you and me, and you’re going to _lose_.”

Mayura smirked. “We’ll shee.”

Caline put her hand on Mayura’s chest and growled, “Cataclysm.”

Mayura blasted backwards through the wall at top speed.

“Help me!” Caline said as she extended her staff to hold up the crumbling wall. Sabine looked from her to the hole in the wall and at Mayura, who was crawling to her feet in the middle of the street.

“But she’s getting away!” Sabine shouted.

Caline screamed, “Let her! Throw the paint can into the air and fix this!”

Sabine looked back to the paint can that was on the ground near where they had fought Hysteria.

“But she’ll come back! She’ll just keep hurting them! I _have_ to stop her!”

“Everyone is going to die if you don’t throw that stupid can!” Caline shouted back. “Just do it!”

Sabine looked to Marinette and saw the look of fear on her daughter’s face.

That settled it.

Sabine bolted for the can and threw it up in the air as she said, “Fix everything, please!”

 _‘I knew it didn’t matter what you shouted,’_ Caline thought to herself as a swarm of Ladybugs swept through the museum, fixing everything in an instant.

Caline retraced her staff and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked to Sabine, who looked like she was going to punch a wall and put her hand on her shoulder. “Hey,” she said. “We did it. We saved them. That’s what we wanted to do, right?”

Sabine shook Caline’s hand off and said, “she got away. We could have finished this right here and now, and she got away.”

“After that beating, she isn’t going anywhere for a _long_ time,” Caline said with a smile. “Trust me.”

“I was going to kill her,” Sabine said in a small voice. “I was ready to. She hurt my baby. She hurt these kids. She’s a monster.” Sabine looked at Caline and said, “I was really going to do it.”

Caline nodded. “Me too. That’s why I think it’s best that we’re not the ones in charge of these,” she said as she held up her hand. “This is a lot, especially for us. Maybe… Maybe this job requires someone with a little more innocence.”

Sabine thought about it as Caline turned to the group. “Hey everyone, are all of you okay?”

The kids nodded enthusiastically as Marinette stepped forward, her eyes squarely on ladybug. “Who _are_ you?” She asked.

“Uh, Ladybug,” Sabine said.

Caline grinned. “Cheshire,” she purred.

Oaky, picking a cool superhero name? _That_ part of the job was fun, even Caline could admit that.

Adrien looked like he wanted to speak, but he was having a hard time forming the words.

“Hey, Ladybug,” Cheshire said. “I think there were some others trapped back there, weren’t there?” Shew gestured in the direction of the restrooms.

Sabine looed to Caline and nodded. “Um, yes. I suppose there were. Sorry kids, but we have to leave. Stay with your guides, okay? Um, goodbye!”

Caline winked at everyone as the two heroes took off down the hall.

Alix came up beside a still stunned Marinette and said, “Hey, um, you cool?”

Marinette nodded. “Oh yeah. Totally cool. Some stranger has my powers, but you know what? It’s fine. Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. Totally fine.”

Alix noticed Marinette’s clenched fists. “Yeah, you look fine,” Alix said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, the two women made it back to the restroom and took a moment to breathe.

“That was incredible,” Sabine said. “But it was so terrifying. All this power… How does she keep everything under control?”

Caline patted her on the back. “Personally? I chalk it up to a good upbringing.”

Sabine smiled, and then turned to Caline. “Hey, thank you for back there.”

“No problem.”

Sabine shook her head. “I would have kept going after her. All I could see was red, but you… You saved us. Thank you.”

Caline smiled back. “It’s my job. I watch over everyone.”

Sabine thought on that for a moment. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Sure.”

“…If you ever get the chance. If it comes down to it…”

Caline put her hand on Sabine’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I’m not the kids. If Mayura or Hawkmoth ever show up and I’m there, it’ll be the last time. I promise.”

Sabine smiled back. “Thanks, Caline. Um, so?” She asked, stepping away. “How do I detransform again? I forgot what the bug thing said.”

“Say spots off.”

“Spots off,” Sabine said. The costume disappeared in a flash.

“Claws in,” Caline said, and after a flash of green light, she was back to normal.

“Damn, that was a nice jacket,” Caline said as she caught a tired Plagg in her hand. She fished a ritz cracker out of her pocket and fed it to him.

“No cheese?” Plagg asked as he munched.

“Ziggy likes crackers,” Caline said as she handed one to Sabine.

“Thanks,” said Tikki as she hungrily consumed her meal. She looked up at Sabine. “Please don’t tell Marinette I blew her cover. She’d never forgive me.”

Sabine glanced down. “Are you the reason my macaroons keep disappearing?”

Tikki blushed. “Maybe.”

Sabine sighed. “This can be our secret, but in return, you protect my girl. If not, I’m holding you responsible. Do we understand each other?”

Tikki swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

“So, what now?” Sabine asked as she took off the earrings. “How do we get these back to the kids?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Caline said as she took the earrings back. “They know that I know. It’ll be fine.”

“Uh, so are you done now?” A voice asked from behind them.

Both women turned to see Juleka, who was in the corner on her phone. “What?” She said. “You left me here, remember?”

Caline smiled. “You’re good, dear. Let’s head back and meet the group.”

The rest of the tour went uneventfully, with Mr. Kubdel finally taking the time to sit down and listen to Jalil’s theories about the tablets he had photographed and translated. They were in the museum commissary enjoying lunch and talking about what had happened.

“You have the translations confused,” Mr. Kubel pointed out to Jalil. “See? Right here? That’s not the word alien, that’s an errant chisel mark.”

“Oh,” Jalil said, blushing with embarrassment.

Caline wandered over to Adrien, who was sitting with Nino.

“Hey, kiddo. I saw your keeper left. Is everything okay?”

Adrien nodded. “I guess so? I’m actually a little concerned. She was called away for an emergency, and apparently she was in a car wreck. Father said she’s fine, but she’s going to be laid up for a few weeks.”

“Dang,” Caline said, wincing. She didn’t like the woman, but it wasn’t like she wished her actual harm. “I’m sorry to hear that. Are you okay?”

Adrien nodded. “I’m fine. The Gorilla is picking me up when we’re done.” Adrien glanced over at a table across the way and blushed slightly.

Caline followed his gaze. “You know,” Caline said offhandedly. “We’re starting economics next week. We’ll be covering things like sales, negotiations, that sort of thing.”

“Oh?” Adrien asked.

Caline nodded. “You know what one of the most basic principles of sales is?”

Adrien shook his head.

“Well,” Caline said. “If you don’t ask, the answer is always no. If you ask, the answer could be no, but it could be yes, so always ask. The worst that could happen is you’re right back where you started.”

Adrien thought on this. As he was distracted, Caline leaned over and set a silver ring on the table next to him. “By the way, you dropped something earlier,” she said to him. As he quickly slid the ring back on, she ruffled his hair.

Adrien looked over at Nino, who was jamming out on his headphones, oblivious. “Was that, um, you?” Adrien quietly asked.

“I get the confusion,” Caline said with a wink. “The jacket is distracting.”

Adrien went chalk white.

“I, um, Oh God,” he said as several puzzle pieces clicked together in his brain, causing a short-circuit. “I would, um, I’d like to apologize, um, for any undue comments or, uh, behavior I may or may not have, um, oh God. I’m so embarrassed.”

Caline playfully punched him in the arm. “If it’s any consolation, I was flattered. Still, maybe tone it down a little when you’re at work? It was a little weird.”

Adrien buried his face in his hands and turned bright red. “I can never show my face in class again.”

“Sure you can,” Caline said. “But fair warning, I am going to bring this up at the most uncomfortable times I possibly can.”

“That’s fair,” Adrien mumbled, his face still buried. He swatted at his shirt pocket which was spasming with tiny giggles.

“Hey.” Caline turned to see Alya approaching with a tray of food from the diner counter. “So, real-talk. Was that you out there? How did you get Chat Noir’s miraculous? Who was that ladybug?”

Caline considered Alya for a moment and said, “tell me what’s more important; finding out the answers to your questions or knowing that if you shut up, you’ll get straight A’s for the semester?”

Alya shot Ms. Bustier a look. “Are you serious?”

Caline shrugged. “No joke. Take it or leave it, kiddo.”

Alya chuffed. “Fine. You win this round, mysterious teacher.” She then sat down next to Nino and removed his headphones. “Hey you, what are you jamming out to?”

Satisfied that Alya wasn’t going to press things, Caline then wandered over to Marinette, who was sitting with her mom and happily chatting over lunch. Caline leaned in and said, “Sorry to interrupt. Sabine? Thank you so much for your help on the field trip today. I really don’t know if I could have done this without you.”

Caline deftly dropped the earrings by Marinette’s hand. Marinette instantly covered them and smiled at Caline.

“It was my pleasure,” Sabine said back. “It’s always nice to tag along and see what my little girl’s day is really like.”

While they were talking, a familiar-looking brunette entered the dining area and looked around frantically. Marinette noticed her and said, “Nadja?”

Caline looked up and said, “Nadja Chamack? The news reporter? You know her? What’s she doing here?”

Sabine looked over and waved. “Marinette babysits for her sometimes. I wonder why she’s here?”

Nadja spotted Mr. Kubdel and ran over to him. Mr. Kubdel looked up and smiled warmly the moment he saw her. He stood to meet her as they embraced.

“Oh,” Caline said. “I guess _that’s_ why she’s here.”

Marinette took a bite of her salad. “I thought she had said she was seeing someone new. Wow, I didn’t think it was Alix’s dad, though.”

Caline sighed and patted Marinette on the shoulder before wandering the cafeteria. She had absorbed Nathalie’s group, as she apparently went home sick immediately after the akuma attack. Apparently, Adrien’s driver would be picking him up. That was just fine with Caline. Again, something about that woman just didn’t sit right.

“Hey,” Chloé said from behind her. Caline turned around to see Chloé sipping a shake and looking over at Alix’s dad. “He was a five at best. You can do better.”

Caline raised an eyebrow at that, but then slumped. “First, this isn’t an appropriate teacher-student conversation, and second, I suppose you’re right. Hey, I haven’t had the chance to talk to you yet. How is everything with your mom? Are you doing okay?”

Chloé looked to the side for a moment. Then, as if coming to a decision, she looked Caline in the eyes and said, “Oh, it’s fine.” She sipped her shake. “Everything with my mom is just fine, Ms. Bustier.”

***

That evening, Sabine shooed Tom off to shower and rest as she offered to take over prepping for the next day. She was still shaking a bit from what had happened earlier, and she needed to focus on something to help her come down.

She was pulling the trays from the front to be washed when she heard a voice behind her. “Need any help?”

Sabine turned to see Marinette pulling trays from the adjoining counter, and smiled. “I’d love some. I thought you were going out with your friends tonight?”

Marinette shook her head. “Nope. I told them I had other plans.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What about that nice young man. What was his name? Adrien?”

Marinette blushed and grinned. “You know what his name is, mom.”

“Seriously,” Sabine said as they brought the trays to the back to be scrubbed. “You’re sure you don’t have any other activities tonight? Nothing that, um, needs your attention?”

Marinette set the trays by the sink and rolled up her sleeves. “The only thing I’m doing tonight is helping you, and that’s that.”

Sabine considered her daughter and then turned to get more trays. “Thank you for the help.”

Marinette turned on the large sink and added some dish soap. “Thank you for yours,” she said as she began to scrub.

Sabine stopped in the entrance to the kitchen. “Pardon?”

Marinette continued to scrub. “With the field trip today.” She rinsed off a tray and set it off to dry. “I appreciated you stepping up to help.”

Sabine watched Marinette for a moment.

“Did you have fun?” Marinette asked, her attention on the cleaning.

“Yes,” Sabine said, her hand on the doorframe. “It wasn’t what I was expecting, but it was… Educational. Did you have fun?”

Marinette nodded. “I did. Um, Adrien finally asked me out. You know. On a date.”

“Oh? Forgive me for saying so, but… You seem calm about this.”

Marinette continued to wash, her rhythm never breaking. “Well, I spent 45 minutes screaming into my pillow and rolling on the floor. I think I passed out for a bit, but I’m good now.”

“Well, that’s wonderful, dear. I’m very happy for you.”

Marinette smiled as she washed. “You were right, by the way.”

Sabine paused. “How so?”

“Today really was… Educational. I saw some things I didn’t think I would ever see.”

Sabine gave a small nod, more to herself than to Marinette. She turned to leave and said, “by the way, I left some macaroons on your desk. In case you get hungry.”

Marinette paused in her washing, but only for a moment. “Thank you. I do tend to get hungry at night, from time to time.”

Sabine smiled. “I’ve noticed.”

Sabine left to get more trays while Marinette continued to quietly wash.

***

Three weeks later, Caline once again adjusted her blouse and checked the time as she sipped her chardonnay. She was seated at a table for two at LaDonna’s and was awaiting her blind date; someone who apparently worked in government. She didn’t know much, but she had finally given in after being badgered by Chloé and let the girl set her up cold. While she normally would have been against the idea, Caline figured that at this point she had nothing to lose, so why not?

“What if this one is a rustler, too?” Ziggy asked from Caline’s purse.

Caline shrugged. “I mean, I guess we get a free to-go order? Either way, I’ll get _something_ out of tonight.” Caline propped her head up with her hand and slowly swirled her glass. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Well, if he gives you trouble, you let me know and I’ll show ‘em what for,” Ziggy said.

Caline patted her purse. “You’re a great wingman, Ziggy.”

“I’m a kwami, Miss Caline.”

Caline sighed.

“Caline?”

Caline looked up and nearly fell out of her chair.

“André?”

André Bourgeois stood nervously in front of her. He was wearing a red tweed sweater, a notable change from his traditional suit and tie. He looked like he had just gotten a hair cut and Caline could have sworn he was a little slimmer than she remembered.

Baffled, Caline stood as André nervously kissed her hand. “I am so sorry for the shock,” André said. “To be honest, I didn’t know it was you until I arrived. Chloé kept this completely under wraps.”

Caline laughed a little at that. “She’s good at that, I suppose.”

André smiled and then looked at the table beside them. “I know I probably wasn’t what you were expecting. Look, I won’t take offense of this is too weird for you, Caline. You’re a wonderful person and I don’t want to put you out. Honest.”

Caline thought about it for a second.

“You know what?” She said, “As long as you’re comfortable, I’m fine. It’s just, is this too soon for you?”

André sighed and shook his head. “Audrey sent the papers over almost immediately. She already had them drawn up and I suppose she was just waiting. It’s fine. I guess I’ve been single for a while now and didn’t realize it.”

“I just thought you two had reconnected recently,” Caline said, concerned.

André gave a small, sad smile and said, “Well, we did. I won’t lie, I thought things were getting better… And then things fell right back apart. I suppose it’s better this way. The whole thing was hurting Chloé, and I can’t stand to see my princess put out. At least now, both of them can be happy.”

Caline sipped her drink and said, “That’s a very mature stance to take, André.”

“Well, Chloé is my whole world. Honestly, I wouldn’t have even thought of dating if she hadn’t pushed me to come tonight. I just, I always try to put her first, you know?”

 _‘Holy shit,’_ Caline thought to herself as André pulled her chair out for her. _‘Yeah, okay. André. Huh. Why not?’_

“So,” André said as he sat down across from her. “Chloé tells me you’re into post modernism?”

Caline stared for a moment as André held up a hand and said, “I’m joking. Sorry, that was in poor taste. Chloé told me about Claude. How are things at the school?”

Caline relaxed. “You scared me for a second. They’re great, thank you for asking.”

The server came and took their order. André refilled Caline’s glass and poured a little for himself.

“So,” André said, “Chloé tells me you’re into romance novels?”

Caline blushed and nodded. “I mean, I guess you could say…”

André smiled and blushed back. “I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but have you ever read _The Vampire and the Sea Wench?_ Chloé gave it to me to read and I have to say, It’s one of my favorites. It’s just so hard to find people to discuss it with.

 _‘So that’s where my copy went,’_ Caline thought to herself.

She grinned. “Why yes. Yes, I have.”

For once, Caline didn’t need a to-go box. Instead, they ended up talking and enjoying each other’s company until the restaurant closed down.

***

Back at her hotel, Chloé was sitting on her patio and enjoying a drink of juice when she heard the sliding door behind her open.

“Hey Sabrina,” Chloé said, not looking up from her phone. “Dad is out on a date, so we’ve got the entire top floor to ourselves.”

“Isn’t he coming home?” Sabrina asked.

“I really hope not,” Chloé said dismissively. “You ready to spend the night?”

“Sure am, Chloé!” Sabrina chirped. “And, um, hey. If you’re up for it, you wanna play Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Chloé thought about it. It was only somewhat weird now that she knew who was behind the mask. Only somewhat.

“I guess,” Chloé said.

“Great! Um, I made a new costume,” Sabrina said.

“Oh?” Chloé said as she put her phone away and turned around.

Chloé’s jaw hit the floor. Sabrina was standing in an extremely faithful rendition of Caline’s Cheshire costume. She smiled at Chloé and turned around to show off. “What do you think?” She leaned on her staff and purred.

Chloé was beet red.

“Chloé?” Sabrina asked, blushing slightly from embarrassment. “Do you want to play?”

“Wha?” Chloé mumbled, her mouth moving on its own.

“Do you want to play Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Sabrina asked again.

“Um, uh, let me, um, let me get my yoyo,” Chloé whispered, her face practically glowing.

Later that night, Butler Jean tried to check on the girls to see if they were taken care of. When they didn’t answer and he found the door locked, he shrugged and went about his business.

After all, if they needed anything, they knew how to ask.

***

“And that was the last time I tried to keep up with Chloé at horseback riding,” André said as they walked.

Caline laughed and gave a contented sigh. The night had gone wonderfully, and she was having a genuinely great time. In fact, it was the most relaxed she had been on a night out in months.

Caline felt André stop walking and looked around, curious. She sighed as she realized he had walked her right to her apartment.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Caline,” André said as he kissed her hand. “It felt really good to be out, and I had a great time with you.”

“I did too, André,” Caline said. “This was nice.”

André smiled. “I’ve kept you out later than I should have, but it’s hard to keep track of time with good company.”

André stepped back as Caline hugged herself. “Well,” she said as she looked up at her apartment. “You know, if you’re still awake, you could come up for coffee?”

André raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. Caline also stepped closer.

“I’d love some, but I wouldn’t want to impose,” André said. “I know this wasn’t what you were expecting tonight, and…”

Caline put a finger to his lips and said, “You have been, hands down, the best date I’ve had in months. You’re kind, considerate, you love your daughter, and you’re a great person. That’s why I feel so bad about lying to you.”

“Lying?” André asked. “About what?”

Caline leaned in and kissed him softly. André froze for a moment and then returned the kiss, letting her set the pace. When she broke it, she took a shaky breath and said, “I don’t actually have any coffee.”

“That’s okay,” André said. “I don’t actually drink it.”

They both laughed and then continued to kiss.

Caline had been surprised by a lot in her life as of late.

Superhero students, connecting with her kids, and finding out things about herself that she never knew were just some of the miraculous surprises that had come her way.

She was never going to be the hero of Paris. She was never going to take center-stage in the grand battle against Hawkmoth. Hell, she was lucky just to get through this semester with her wits intact.

But she could take care of her kids if she needed to.

She could step up if she needed to.

She could be the hero of her own story, and that was slowly dawning on her. She could find value in herself. She could accept that people loved her and relied on her. And as far as finding romance along the way?

In the orange glow of a streetlight, André looked into Caline’s eyes and said, “Just so you know, whatever happens tonight, or afterwards for that matter, I am so very glad you decided to have dinner with me.”

Caline flashed André a Cheshire grin. “I’m better company at breakfast, André.”

André flushed and stuttered.

Tonight, Caline was the hero of her own story.

And the hero always got the guy.


End file.
